battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokens
Tokens are items that can all only be used once. Each token has a unique color and ability to do something. Win Token A Win Token is a green token which is used to remove half of the user's votes. Only one can be used per elimination, and it must be used before elimination begins. They appear in BFDI and "Enter the Exit" in BFB. In BFDIA 5b, Win Tokens are a collectible item in every level, often hard to find or hard to reach. Collecting the Win Token and finishing a level makes the level icon turn green on the character selection screen. Other than being tallied up at the top of the level selection screen, Win Tokens have no in-game use in the current update. Postpone Token A Postpone Token is a pink token used to postpone the HPHPRCC. Despite how many tokens are used in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E, The Postpone Token is actually the second token to ever appear in BFDI, after the Win Token. Appearance It is very similar to a Win Token, except pink with "PT" written on it, which abbreviates "Postpone Token". Coverage In BFDIA 5d, the HPRC is created from the HPHPRCC after months of cranking. The HPHPRCC, after creating its only HPRC, will self-destruct in 15 seconds to decompose into the soil better. However, it can be postponed by putting in a Postpone Token. Conveniently, there are two Postpone Tokens next to the machine. Yellow Face inserts them in while Book reads herself (since she is an HPHPRCC user manual) on how to avoid death. However, the HPHPRCC does not explode but instead disappears without a trace, making the Postpone Tokens ultimately useless. Gratitude Token The GT (possibly Gratitude Token, or Token of My Gratitude) is a sky blue token that first appeared in "Enter the Exit", where it was gifted by Four to Pin as thanks for bringing him back. It was later exchanged for having Leafy join The Losers! after she rejoined. B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. Tokens On B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. 4C, tokens were introduced to B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. The following is a list of the tokens and what they do: *Win Token: Cuts the user's votes in half. This token was introduced in an episode of BFDI named "Barriers and Pitfalls", where it had a similar ability. (green) *Immunity Token: Gives the user immunity. (red) *Revenge Token: Transfers half of the user's votes to a different player who is up for elimination. (turquoise) *First Token: Only the first vote in the voting period counts. This token overrides all vote changing tokens. (brown) *Multi Token: Gives the user the ability to use two other tokens other than Multi or Preserve Tokens. (gray) *Swap Token: Swaps the user's votes with a contestant of their choice. (blue) *Guess Token: The user guesses how many votes they got, and the difference between their guess and their actual number of votes is the new number of votes. (pink) *Yoyle Token: Turns the user metal at elimination. This token does not do anything to help the user in the competition. (purple) *Theft Token: The user can take a token from a gelatin not up for elimination, but the user will still be up for elimination. (black) *Acquire Token: The user receives every token used at elimination. (orange) *Cooperation Token: Should two or more gelatins use this at elimination, their vote total will become the lowest of the gelatins. In the rare instance of a tie, whoever had the most original votes is eliminated. (yellow) *Preserve Token: The user can choose another token other than a Multi token to use at a later elimination. ( white ) Gelatins are allowed to transfer tokens with each other, and unless they use a PT or MT, they can only use one token at elimination. Trivia * The Win Token, the Postpone Token, and the Gratitude Token are the only tokens ever used in BFDI. * The Postpone Token resembles the Guess Token from B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. * The Immunity and Revenge Tokens are commonly used in other BFDI camps. * The Gratitude Token was the first and only new token in BFB. Category:Items Category:Elimination Category:BAGUETTE Category:Cake at Stake Category:Prizes Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items Category:Tokens